


Plaine de beauté

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Dur, dur, pour un petit oiseau, de quitter le nid familial pour la première fois ! Pour Nirondelle, la mélancolie est de mise... mais pour combien de temps?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Plaine de beauté

Nirondelle se roula en boule sur lui-même.  
Pas question que les autres le surprennent en train de pleurer.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s’empêcher de se conduire comme un bébé ?

Il était pourtant honoré d’avoir rejoint l’équipe Konda, dix jours plus tôt. Il avait plusieurs fois vu des équipes de secours, menées par des pokémons téméraires, se lancer dans l’ascension de la Tour bonheur. Ce donjon faisait partie de ces rares lieux représentant un tel défi: 99 étages, en étant exposés au moment d’entrer à une magie ramenant les explorateurs au niveau 1 ! Heureusement, cet effet ne s’appliquait qu’à l’intérieur du donjon, il n’existait pas de risque de régresser de manière irréversible. Toujours est-il que ces conditions particulières en faisaient un lieu exceptionnel. Ainsi, beaucoup tentaient leur chance d’atteindre la gloire en parvenant au sommet.

Très peu y parvenaient.

Le pokémon oiseau avait appris à les reconnaître. Ces explorateurs fanfarons n’étant pas assez préparés. Peu arrivaient à anticiper correctement, à s’adapter efficacement au retour au niveau 1. Difficile de se rappeler de ses anciennes limites !

Pourtant, un duo y était parvenu. L’équipe Konda. Dès qu’il les avait vus, Nirondelle avait tout de suite su que cette équipe n’était pas comme les autres. Qu’elle avait de sérieuses chances d’aller jusqu’au bout. Sans trop d’espoir, il leur avait demandé l’autorisation de les accompagner.

Et, chose inattendue, ils avaient accepté sans aucune hésitation !

Cette décision était soudaine. Il était parti sans se retourner, sans un au revoir. Cette nouvelle vie promettait d’être la plus grande des aventures, il ne pouvait pas la faire attendre.

L’équipe s’était immédiatement montrée bienveillante à son égard, qu’il s’agisse du duo fondateur ou de ses colocataires. Il vivait en compagnie de Bulbizarre, qui aimait prendre des bains de soleil en compagnie de son ami Germignon, ce dernier répandant un doux parfum autour de lui afin de créer une ambiance agréable. Il n’était pas le seul, Rosélia aussi diffusait du parfum qui, par chance, s’accordait parfaitement à celui de Germignon. Quant au dernier des habitants, Cotovol, il aimait sautiller d’un bout à l’autre de la plaine, semant du coton autour de lui. Lorsque le vent soufflait, il se montrait encore plus joyeux, et se lançait dans une série de cabrioles. 

Il avait reçu le meilleur accueil auquel il puisse rêver, c’était certain.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il soudain cette sensation de vide ?  
Pourquoi était-il envahi de l’impression de n’être qu’un poussin impuissant loin de son nid ? 

Il ne s’était jamais éloigné aussi longtemps de son nid. Si le dépaysement lui avait d’abord plu, de par l’immersion dans l’inconnu, l’abandon de toutes ses anciennes habitudes lui pesait de plus en plus. Ici, il ne pouvait plus se lancer dans des séances de chasse aux Chenipottes. Il n’entendait plus les gazouillis des autres oiseaux. Il n’avait plus l’occasion d’impressionner ses amis par ses actes de bravoure, comme la fois où il avait fait face à un Rapasdepic particulièrement hostile. Et d’ailleurs, en parlant de ses amis… bien qu’il apprécie chaque pokémon qui vivait ici avec lui, il ne pouvait nier que ses anciens amis lui manquaient.

La journée, il parvenait à étouffer ces pensées négatives. Il se laissait porter par la bonne ambiance locale, ou bien s’appliquait à effectuer les missions de secours. Ce travail était si prenant que tout son attention était requise. Mais la nuit venue… plus rien ne pouvait le distraire.  
Alors il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, afin d’étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots.  
Et tout en pleurant, il se maudissait.   
De ne pas être capable de saisi pleinement sa chance.  
De ne pas se montrer reconnaissant.  
De ne pas être assez fort, en fin de compte. 

-Nirondelle ? Ça ne va pas ?

Le pokémon fut si surpris qu’il manqua de s’étouffer en avalant sa propre salive. Cette vois n’était autre que celle de Cotovol. Ravalant sa tristesse, l’oiseau se redressa sur ses pattes.

-Co… Cotovol ? Tu es debout à une heure pareille ?  
-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, répondit-il en souriant.  
-Je… j’arrivais pas à dormir, bafouilla Nirondelle, tout en tentant de cacher sa tête sous son aile.  
-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Je t’ai entendu pleurer.  
-Non, non, rien, ne t’inquiète pas.  
-Tu sais, Nirondelle… tu es encore jeune. Tu as le droit d’avoir le mal de ton ancienne vie, cela ne fait pas de toi un pokémon faible.  
-Tu te trompes: j’aime faire partie de l’équipe…   
-Je n’en doute pas. Mais parfois… même si notre vie est agréable, quelque chose nous manque.  
-Quelque chose te manque, Cotovol ?  
-Pas vraiment. Mais tu sais… je suis un pokémon migrateur. Toute ma vie, je me suis laissé porter par le vent, sans jamais poser mes valises. J’ai traversé les mers, et découvert des terres lointaines. Puis, un jour, alors que j’étais encore un jeune Floravol, j’ai croisé la route de l’équipe Konda au Grand ravin. Et je n’ai pas hésité: j’ai décidé de me joindre à eux, de quitter ma vie de nomade. Bien sûr, j’aime être secouriste. Mais parfois… le fait de ne plus pouvoir partir sans m’occuper de ma destination, sans avoir à rendre de comptes sur ma date de retour, me manquent.  
-Et que fais-tu, quand tu te sens triste ?  
-Je me souviens de tout ce que j’ai gagné en quittant mon ancienne vie. J’ai trouvé une noble cause à défendre, j’ai contribué à sauver de nombreux pokémons. J’ai rencontré de fidèles camarades, qui sont devenus mes amis avec le temps. Et dans le fond… peut-on dire que j’ai renoncé à une vie de voyage, quand les missions m’amènent à explorer des donjons aux quatre coins du monde ?  
-…   
-Nirondelle, tu es l’un de nos camarades. Tu es encore jeune, mais tu as maintes fois prouvé ta valeur au combat, tu n’hésites pas à défendre ce que tu penses être juste. Nous croyons tous en toi. Alors n’hésite pas à te confier à nous si ça ne va pas. Quant à ton ancienne vie… rien ne dit que tu dois l’oublier. Tu peux toujours aller à la poste pour envoyer des lettres à tes proches.   
-Tu… tu crois ?  
-Bien sûr. Il est normal que tu veuilles garder le contact avec eux. Si tu veux, je ferai passer le mot que tu es volontaire pour les missions dans les donjons proches de la Tour bonheur. Comme ça, tu pourras profiter de ton passage dans la région pour leur rendre une petite visite.  
-Me… Merci beaucoup, Cotovol !

«Chère maman, cher papa,

Je suis parti vivre près de la ville, je loge dans la zone qui s’appelle Plaine de beauté. Les autres pokémons sont gentils avec moi. Je continue à faire des missions de secours: hier, j’ai aidé à aller chercher un Spoink, qui s’était blessé en se cognant dans la Grotte éclair. Mais je ne me repose pas sur mes lauriers, je continue à m’entraîner dur, tous les jours.  
J’ai découvert les gelées ivoire: c’est très bon, ça me change des pommes et des Chenipottes. Je n’en mange pas très souvent, mais j’économise pour pouvoir en acheter au magasin du centre-ville.  
Je pense souvent à vous, et parfois, je suis triste et vous me manquez… mais j’essaye de rester positif, avec l’aide de tous mes amis.  
J’essaierai de vous rendre visite au plus vite. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m’écrire en envoyant vos lettres à l’adresse de la base de l’équipe Konda.

A bientôt,

Nirondelle».


End file.
